Princesa O Plebeya
by LadyAiraHH
Summary: Dos vidas totalmente distintas que, a juicio de cualquiera nunca se conectarían. Claro que, las jugarretas del destino, decidieron cambiar aquellas expectativas.
1. I: INICIO

**Bueno bueno bueno...**

 **Esto surgió de una manera inesperada, hay una anécdota muy divertida para esto...**

 ** _Estaba yo, su escritora, desempolvando unos videos antiguos cuando en mi campo de visión aparecen los títulos de las películas de Barbie. Me dije a mí misma: "¿Por qué no?"_**  
 ** _Es entonces que empecé viendo "Barbie y la magia del Pegaso"._**  
 ** _Al día siguiente, en la tarde, me pregunté otra vez "¿Por qué no?"_**  
 ** _Y así su querida escritora se decidió por disfrutar de la película "Barbie en la princesa y la plebeya"._**  
 ** _En todo el transcurso de la película me volví a sentir igual que la primera vez que vi la película pero además estaba pensando en si eso podría suceder con HTTYD en algún fanfic._**  
 ** _Luego toda la historia, incluidos los cambios de nombres, personajes y demás, se empezó a crear en mi cabeza._**  
 ** _Y volví a preguntarme: "¿Por qué no?"_**

 **En fin yo... Solo espero que disfruten de este nuevo fin y ya los dejo en paz que lo quieren ustedes es leer.**

 **Nos vemos en las noticias abajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princesa O Plebeya**

 **.**

 **I. INICIO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Dos vidas totalmente distintas que, a juicio de cualquiera, jamás se conectarían. Claro que, las jugarretas del destino, decidieron cambiar aquellas expectativas.

.

.

 ** _Inspirada en:_** _"Barbie: La Princesa y La Plebeya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muy lejos hace tiempo._

En el reino de los Bog-Burglars, tenía lugar un acontecimiento muy importante. Aquel día, en palacio, la reina había dado a luz a la que sería la princesa. La reina Bertha estaba muy emocionada con su bebé y su esposo, el rey Finn no se quedaba atrás, incluso la servidumbre de palacio estaba contenta con la llegada del bebé.

Tanta felicidad no cabía ni en el gran palacio. Es así que la noticia corrió por todo el reino. Toda la gente ya estaba enterada en cuestión de minutos.

Excepto por una familia.

La familia Hofferson, conformada por Eric y Helga Hofferson, tenía sus propios asuntos. Asuntos más importantes que el nacimiento de una princesa. El nacimiento de su propia hija.

Agradecieron a los dioses el que naciera sana, y definitivamente _la amaban_ y amarían _tanto como el rey y la reina amaban a la princesa. Pero_ también _estaban preocupados._

Su familia no era más que una del montón de familias pobres que buscaban la manera de subsistir realizando trabajos pesados o en el peor de los casos cualquier trabajo que les ayudara a llevar el pan a la mesa. _Eran tan pobres._ _¿Cómo podrían cuidar a su pequeña hija?_

Pero había un detalle, tal vez insignificante, pero en esta historia es de los detalles más importantes.

El instante en el que la hija de los Hofferson nació fue el mismo instante en que nació la heredera al trono.

 _En ese momento nacieron dos_ _bebés_ _idénticas._

.

.

.

 _Pasaron muchos años._

En el palacio, _la princesa aprendía sus deberes reales._ Como futura gobernante debía estar instruida a la perfección.

Y mientras Camicazi, nombre de la princesa, se dedicaba a sus lecciones, en otra parte del reino la hija de los Hofferson, se dedicaba arduamente al empleo que estaba obligada a realizar.

Ser ayudante en un bar tal vez no fuera tan malo. Pero si tu jefe se dedicaba a hacerte la vida imposible, las cosas cambiaban un poco.

Lógicamente _con dos vidas tan distintas, no sería sorprendente que la princesa y la plebeya nunca se conocieran. Pero el destino,_ con sus malvadas jugarretas y su cambio de opinión, _decretó lo contrario._

.

.

.

Ahora hablemos de cómo el destino decidió que se conocieran y de qué trampas y obstáculos tuvieron que atravesar para conocer... bueno, todo lo que llegaron a conocer.

.

.

.

 _Todo comenzó en la mina real._

La reina Bertha hacía sus supervisiones diarias, visitando personalmente la mina, _cuando los mineros le informaron que el oro se había terminado._ No podía ser posible. Recordaba que su consejero le había advertido sobre el problema hace unos meses y ella le había prometido que buscaría una solución pronto, no contó con que otros asuntos, importantes también, la habían hecho olvidar. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su descuido. Solo sabía con seguridad una cosa.

 _El reino estaba en bancarrota._ Y ahora con su esposo fallecido en un viaje de una misión diplomática, Bertha no sabría cómo solucionar el problema. Era una excelente reina, eso nadie lo dudaba, los años que llevaba gobernando sin el rey Finn a su lado, lo decían todo. Pero en una situación como aquella, le era difícil pensar con claridad.

Mientras regresaba al palacio, una pregunta resonaba en su mente, una y otra vez, aturdiéndola y desesperándola más. _¿Cómo haría para ocuparse de su pueblo?_

Mientras esperaba a que el carruaje se detuviera frente a su hogar pensó en todas las opciones que tenía. Casi ninguna le convencía o llegaba a la conclusión de que fracasarían en el momento en que las ejecutara.

El relincho de los caballos la sacó de sus pensamientos y al mirar por la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino.

El paje la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, unos guardias la escoltaron hasta la entrada, otros guardias abrieron las grandes puertas para que accediera al interior y sus doncellas hacían una reverencia mientras le preguntaban si requeriría de sus servicios.

Con toda la amabilidad y cortesía que la caracterizaban rechazó a las doncellas pidiéndoles que fueran a descansar y prometiéndoles que las llamaría en caso de requerir su ayuda.

Las doncellas tuvieron que acatar las órdenes de la reina y se retiraron al instante.

Ya sola, Bertha decidió ir al cuarto de música para despejar su mente. Así que subió las grandes y largas escaleras hasta la tercera planta, donde avanzó por un largo pasillo hasta unas puertas de roble pintadas en blanco y decoradas en oro. Cuando abrió la puerta, una melodía la recibió a modo de saludo. Bertha supo, al escuchar las tonadas, que no estaría sola. Camicazi se encontraba allí también.

El solo hecho de ver a su hija sentada frente al piano la relajó más de lo que podría relajarla un baño de agua caliente. Las melodías que la joven rubia le ofrecía eran tan sutiles y perfectas que podrían fácilmente arrullar a cualquiera cual canción de cuna.

La princesa no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre, pero sus instintos le advirtieron que alguien la estaba observando. Cuando Camicazi decidió alzar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada azul de su madre, igual a la suya, observándola fijamente.

Camicazi se levantó de su asiento frente al piano para dar la reverencia correspondiente hacia la reina. Pero su madre, adivinando sus intenciones, colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo con la mirada que no era necesario el formalismo.

\- Tan solo... - empezó su pedido la reina- sigue tocando por favor.

Camicazi no objetó y con un asentimiento volvió a su asiento para continuar con la melodía.

Mientras tanto, la reina atravesó la habitación hasta encontrarse frente al ventanal que daba paso al balcón, el cual ofrecía una vista excelente de todo su reino, el puerto e incluso más allá del horizonte.

Ahora estaba relajada y podía pensar con claridad. Más ideas acudieron a su mente pero esta vez eran mejores. Estaba la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a su consejero real, lamentablemente _él estaba lejos en un largo viaje._ No iba a quejarse por ello puesto que Jhohan tenía muy buenos motivos para encontrase ausente.

Pero no iba a detenerse por aquello, _debía hacer algo rápido para salvar al reino, pero cómo._

La melodía que Camicazi tocaba estaba a punto de llegar a su fin cuando un guardia entró en el salón interrumpiendo la concentración de la joven y también la de la reina. Pero el guardia también tenía un buen motivo para aquello.

\- ¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad!- había exclamado al entrar.

\- Espera Sven, tranquilízate y respira antes de hablar- el pedido de la reina fue acatado de inmediato a pesar de no tratarse de una orden-. Ahora sí, dime qué es lo que ocurre que es tan importante como para venir aquí.

Sven, ya calmado, realizó primero la reverencia correspondiente antes de dar una respuesta a su reina.

\- Majestad, disculpe la interrupción pero llegó un mensaje de Jhohan que, al parecer es muy importante.

Dicho esto, le entregó a la reina un rollo de pergamino en el cual se apreciaba el sello de la realeza. La reina cogió el pergamino con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, luego se dispuso a abrirlo. Empezó a leerlo, pasó sus ojos azules por las primeras tres páginas rápidamente, hasta llegar a la última página.

Sven tenía razón. Aquella misiva, claramente escrita por el propio Jhohan, contenía no solo la noticia de su pronto regreso, sino que también contenía la posible solución a su problema.

Camicazi, que se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse a su madre, admiró el brillo en los ojos de esta, los zafiros relucientes que, luego de analizar la carta, dirigieron su luz hacia la más joven.

Su madre estaba más que contenta, eso lo notaba, pero sentía más curiosidad sobre el contenido de la carta.

Pronto lo averiguaría.

\- Sven- llamó y el soldado enderezó la espalda-, prepara todo. Tendremos invitados dentro de unos pocos días.

\- Como usted ordene, su majestad.

Sven hizo una reverencia más antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando solas a madre e hija. Ahora sí que nadie le impediría a Camicazi preguntar sobre el mensaje de Jhohan. Claro que no se esperaba la respuesta que su madre le daría.

\- Jhohan me informa que logró solucionar todo en el reino al que tuvo que partir- empezó-, explica con detalle todo sobre su viaje y sobre la situación por la que aquel reino atraviesa.

\- Bueno, es Jhohan, era de esperarse que diera vueltas al asunto- habló la princesa-. Seguramente explicó cómo puso el primer pie en tierra firme.

\- Pues, de hecho sí- confesó su madre y ambas rieron discretamente-. Pero también, como dije antes, explica la situación por la que atraviesa aquel reino.

La voz de su madre adquirió un tinte de seriedad cuando mencionó esto. Camicazi supo, entonces, que su madre le hablaría de algo mucho más importante.

Y así fue. Bertha le contó primero sobre la mina y lo que encontró al llegar a su supervisión diaria, luego le contó sobre las ideas que había tenido y cómo ninguna la convencía, finalizando por contarle lo que Jhohan le había escrito en la carta.

\- El rey de Berk, o mejor dicho príncipe de Berk, necesita casarse para poder acceder al trono y tomar su lugar como gobernante.

Entonces de eso se trataba. Ya sabía lo que vendría después, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su progenitora para saber que no estaba alucinando.

\- El reino de Berk atraviesa su mejor momento, están en la cima económicamente hablando- la reina tenía claro el asunto-. Y ya que necesitamos la solución más rápida creo que sería conveniente unir ambos reinos a través de un matrimonio.

Cuando la reina terminó de hablar esperó a las reacciones de su hija. Esperaba quejas de su parte, después de todo había heredado el carácter de su madre, tal vez una pequeña pataleta. Sin embargo todas sus expectativas se fueron por la borda.

\- ¿Matrimonio? - preguntó en un susurro la incrédula joven.

Bertha suspiró. Tendría que hacerle entender de la mejor manera.

\- Hija, creo que es una oportunidad única, una oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar.

\- Eso lo entiendo pero...

\- Pero...

\- ¿Casarme por dinero?

El tono que ella había usado fue de aberración, como si la sola idea de imaginar tal situación le diera asco. Y es que así era. No entendía por qué ella debía pagar tal precio. Ya había librado un matrimonio por contrato antes, un hombre despreciable que la había pedido como esposa, sin embargo su madre hizo de todo para que no se involucrara en esa situación. Recordando esto último razonó que, si su madre no veía otra salida, era porque en verdad necesitaban la ayuda.

\- Camicazi sé que ya habíamos pasado por una situación así - para la reina también era difícil olvidar el día en que casi le arrebatan a su hija de su lado-, pero sabes que no haría esto si no fuera necesario.

Camicazi estaba algo consternada con todo el asunto, muy parecido a lo que leyó en una de sus muchas novelas románticas que se encontraban junto a sus libros de estudio en su biblioteca personal, eso le daba la sensación de ser la protagonista de una nueva historia. Entonces, si lo era, tendría que buscar la forma de sobrellevar todo con la mejor de las actitudes. Después de todo, aun podría encontrar amor en el camino.

\- De acuerdo- dijo en un susurro la más joven-, no voy a oponerme.

La reina colocó una mano en el hombro de la princesa a manera de apoyo.

\- De acuerdo, pues, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- _Es nuestro deber pensar en el pueblo primero._

\- Eso te lo enseñé yo.

\- Sí y te lo agradezco.

Bertha no aguantó más y atrajo a su hija en un abrazo apretado que hizo que la carta de cuatro páginas completas cayera al piso olvidada de momento.

La última página de la carta contenía pocas palabras, las más importantes parecían destacar de entre el resto de letras:

"Aquí en Berk también me encontré con la triste noticia de que el rey, Estoico Haddock, había fallecido, días antes de mi llegada al reino, debido a causas que prefirieron mantener en reserva. Su hijo y heredero al trono _estaba buscando esposa_ para poder ascender al puesto que le corresponde. Espero no ser inoportuno pero he invitado al joven rey a pasar unos días en palacio mi señora."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno...**

 **Es largo así que no hay lugar a quejas :P**

 **Bueno criaturas del señor... Esta es una de las compensaciones que les avisé que subiría... Pasen a leer mi one-shot (A Voz De Amor) que también es otra compensación para ustedes por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar MGC... La publicaré hoy mismo en la noche.**

 **Es todo por aquí...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y… Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **17 de Noviembre del 2015**


	2. II: DIFERENTES

**Me tardé mucho... pero estoy de vuelta amigos y amigas... Sin más rodeos, SU CAPÍTULO...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princesa O Plebeya**

 **.**

 **II. DIFERENTES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Hey tú rubia sírveme otro tarro!

\- ¡Ya voy, espere un segundo!

\- ¡Pues apresúrate si no quieres que llame a tu jefe!

\- ¡Sírvete de una buena vez y déjame en paz! - le exclamó dejando el tarro de cerveza en su delante.

Caminó de regreso a la barra para atender a los otros clientes pero aún a distancia pudo escuchar a aquel ebrio diciendo "Qué chiquilla más insolente". Claro, como si él fuera mejor que ella. Tan solo era uno de los muchos tipos que desperdiciaban el dinero que ganaban en la bebida en lugar de llevarlo a sus hogares para mantener a su familia. Eso era lo que más odiaba. Sus padres habían dado hasta su vida porque ella tuviera lo que necesitaba, en cambio los tipos a quienes atendía no les importaban en absoluto sus familias y preferían ahogarse en licor. ¿El mayor de los imbéciles? Su arrogante y estúpido jefe.

\- ¿Qué le sirvo hoy señor Cole? - a pesar de su conflicto mental tenía que seguir trabajando.

\- Dame lo de siempre.

\- Lo traigo en seguida.

Abrió la botella de ron y vertió el contenido en un vaso pequeño. Agregó dos hielos y le pasó el vaso al hombre, este empezó a verter el líquido por su garganta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Igual a los otros. Esperó a que el hombre terminara su bebida para cobrarle y poder seguir trabajando pero al parecer era día de chismes.

\- ¿Sabes de los últimos rumores acerca de la princesa?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada dejando en claro su orgullo por saberse conocedor de un dato como aquel.

Pero a la rubia no podía importarle menos los asuntos del palacio y mucho menos si tenían que ver con la princesita mimada que se rodeaba de lujos y no veía el sufrimiento de la gente pobre del pueblo porque vivía siempre recluida entre las paredes de mármol o marfil o cualquier material del que estuviera hecha la gran edificación.

Se limitó a rodar los ojos. Dijera que no le interesaba ni un comino aquella información o que se le deshacía el oído porque se lo contaran todo con detalle, al final se lo dirían quisiera o no.

Y no se equivocó.

El hombre había empezado a parlotear como una cotorra pero la joven, nada interesada, lo ignoró y solo fingió estar escuchando mientras se dedicaba a lavar los vasos y jarras que antes estuvieran repletas de alcohol dejándolas limpias y listas para ser usadas nuevamente. Mientras tanto el ebrio al frente suyo seguía contando el, al parecer, chisme del año. Entre una cosa y otra solo alcanzó a escuchar unas cuantas palabras que al parecer no tenían ninguna relevancia como la historia en sí pero la parte que sí se permitió escuchar fue la noticia sobre la llegada del nuevo rey de la isla Berk.

-... y lo han invitado para que conozca a la princesa Camicazi, tal vez la reina Bertha tenga la intención de que su hija se case con el reyecito ese- bebió un sorbo más de su jarra de ron y luego alzó repentinamente la cabeza en dirección a la rubia-. Creo tener la impresión de que ya había dicho eso.

La joven solo se encogió de hombros a lo que el hombre le restó importancia al asunto y siguió asaltando su bebida, mientras que ella se preguntaba mentalmente dónde y cuándo le había parecido escuchar el nombre de esa isla. En Bog-Burglar trabajaban independientemente, nunca habían necesitado de los tratados de intercambio de mercancía, ya que era allí mismo en donde se cultivaba la mayor variedad alimentos, tampoco necesitaron ayuda económica hasta el momento; por lo que escuchar sobre una alianza a futuro era casi imposible.

Pero claro... Tenía que ser _casi_.

.

Su turno por fin terminó y tendría treinta minutos de descanso hasta que llegará la hora de asistir a su segundo empleo. Bueno, la gente sin recursos como ella debían sacar el mayor provecho de cada oportunidad que se le presentaba y un trabajo nunca sería rechazado. Además que aún tenía cuentas pendientes con Alvin, el malnacido dueño del bar, por lo que cualquier ingreso extra para terminar de pagarle lo más pronto posible seria bien recibido. Sacando sus cuentas podía estar orgullosa de decir que había adelantado un treinta y cinco por ciento de intereses; aunque aún le faltaba la cuenta máxima, saber que avanzaba un poco más para obtener su tan ansiada libertad la emocionaba.

Pero debía controlar esa emoción, si se dejaba llevar podría cometer el error de que en un descuido alguien quisiera sacar provecho de su situación. No sería muy raro, ya había visto casos de otras mujeres en su misma posición que dejaron de lado sus obligaciones cuando algún hombre las ilusionaba con promesas que al final no cumplían.

Claro que no dudaba de su propia capacidad para mantener a raya a todo el que le lanzara si quiera una mirada irrespetuosa. ¡Y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a intentar algo más! Si algo así sucedía no tendría ni una pizca de duda en dejarlo con más que un ojo morado.

Cuando la hora de volver a laborar llegó se dirigió hacia una gran edificación de madera, por fuera solo se podía distinguir mínimamente lo que alguna vez un templo para adorar a los dioses de su cultura ahora corroído por los años, la humedad y el moho; mas por dentro todo era totalmente distinto.

Hace ya varios años, unos pocos antes de que ella naciera, los obreros que habían perdido su empleo debido a su "avanzada" edad y que no contaban con una residencia permanente, tomaron el templo abandonado como un refugio. Hasta que la idea de comercializar los artículos de adoración surgió como un medio alternativo para obtener ganancias. Aquel negocio no duró mucho y pronto tuvieron que buscar otra opción para subsistir. Es ahí que surgió una nueva esperanza, con ayuda de un joven extranjero que les brindó novedosas ideas lograron concretar la idea de organizar carreras de caballos. Tomaron el lugar, que era un gran espacio para aquello, y quitaron las viejas butacas del corredor para acomodarlas de modo que quedaran como lo que su nuevo socio llamaba _hipódromo._

El trabajo fue arduo pero se aseguraron de contar con mucha discreción. Claro, eso hasta que tuvieron que promocionarse. Pronto la gente, mayormente de clase media, comenzó a correr la voz de una forma de entretenimiento nueva y extravagante. Hoy en día asistían incluso gente de clase más alta, tales como Duques o Condes e incluso estos mandaban a sus empleados de confianza para confirmar su asistencia, al ser un tanto clandestino debían mantener un bajo perfil pero siempre se las arreglaban para asistir el día que prometían.

De los obreros que comenzaron el negocio no queda ninguno, pero antes de fallecer habían otorgado, como una herencia, el negocio a un hombre de su completa confianza. Este junto al extranjero, ya no tan joven, sacaron todo adelante y las ganancias siguieron fluyendo con normalidad como hasta el momento.

Ella no conocía al extranjero en persona pero sí al hijo que tuvo con una lugareña y al que nombraron Eres, igual que su padre, y él era quien solicitaba su presencia en el lugar constantemente. La razón de sus citaciones eran obvias, ella las dedujo por su cuenta con orgullo y hasta el joven mismo se lo había confesado.

Era la mejor jinete de todos los tiempos. Gracias a ello la mayoría de las ganancias se quedaban en la casa, todos los asistentes eran hombres orgullosos que se negaban a apostar por una mujer como vencedora.

¡Qué mejor! Más dinero para ella.

Hoy especialmente la carrera era importante, la mayoría de asistentes eran los aristócratas y sus sirvientes acompañantes, habían pocos pueblerinos, pero todo apuntaba a que si salía nuevamente victoriosa podría obtener hasta el treinta y cinco por ciento de las ganancias en total.

Hoy su deber era ganar o ganar. Y no iba a fallar.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que no has prestado la más mínima atención a las clases del día desde la noticia de la reina?

\- Perdón Fishlegs es solo que en mi cabeza no hay lugar para tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo sé Camicazi, debe ser difícil mantener una visión de la boda perfecta y la de tus propósitos en la vida.

\- Francamente Fish, luego de la boda no creo que pueda seguir con mis propósitos.

Fishlegs sabía eso. Una vez que una mujer se casaba dependía enteramente de las reglas establecidas por su marido, y Camicazi se iba a casar con un futuro rey. Tendría que marcharse de la isla en la que nació para irse a vivir con aquel hombre a un lugar completamente nuevo y habitado de personas desconocidas para ella. Tendría que encargarse de administrar un reino que no era el suyo por nacimiento sino por reglas políticas. Se alejaría de su madre y sus sirvientes amigos, como esa adorable mucama llamada Heather o el simpático tutor que era Fishlegs. Y del atento guardia de la entrada de palacio. Sobre todo de él.

Asimilar todo debió ser muy duro para la joven princesa, se decía siempre, Fishlegs, cuando no podía pensar en otra solución para ayudar a su amiga.

Sin embargo Camicazi entendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encontraba, no era lo que quería vivir, no era el romance que se hubiera imaginado jamás, su idea del futuro era una visión completamente diferente, pero era una princesa y como tal debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Sobre todo hacer sacrificios en beneficio de todas las personas de su reino.

No estaba en sus planes buscar una salida más fácil pues eso la dejaría con un cargo de conciencia que tal vez nunca la dejaría dormir tranquila. Pero sí le hubiera gustado vivir un día, tan solo un día, olvidándose de todo lo que conlleva su cargo.

Vivir. Al menos un día probar la libertad verdadera.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y alertaron a Fishlegs de adquirir su correcta postura, esa que Camicazi le permitía abandonar cada vez que se encontraban a solas.

Un "adelante" fue suficiente para que quien estuviera detrás de la puerta supiera que tenía permiso para adentrarse en la habitación. Una joven entró, con una bandeja en sus manos, y se acercó hasta el escritorio en donde se encontraban la princesa y su tutor. Depositó con propiedad el utensilio sobre la mesa, en un lugar que no estuviera cubierto por papeles con datos de cosas que vagamente alcanzaba a entender.

\- Le traigo el desayuno, su alteza.- dijo la mucama con absoluta cordialidad.

\- Muchas gracias Heather, pero ya te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre.- el pequeño regaño no fue pasado por alto por ninguno- y estábamos bien hasta el día de ayer.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, _¿por qué la súbita formalidad?_

La joven iba a responder pero antes recordó, una de las tantas que los sirvientes de palacio no bebían olvidar era que no debían hablar de más.

\- Heather- la llamó con voz suave- no te quedes tan callada, ¿qué ocurre?

La mencionada seguía sin pronunciar palabra e incluso había bajado la mirada como cualquier esclavo sumiso. Esa actitud no le gustó para nada a Camicazi. Su amiga, porque sí podía considerarla como tal, siempre se había mostrado alegre y osada. Una vez la ayudó a escapar de sus deberes, fingiendo estar enferma, para pasar el día en el balcón, al aire libre y con el aroma de las flores embargándola en lo que a su parecer debía sentirse como libertad.

Era la persona que la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma, pero siempre buscando alguna actividad nueva que pudiera realizar de manera segura. También es la persona que guarda sus secretos más ocultos mientras le promete que nunca sus labios se abrirán para revelar tal información.

¡Por los dioses! Si era quien le ayudaba a tomar un baño, aunque claramente no la necesitara para esa labor, y conocía los complejos que tenía con su cuerpo. Porque sí los tenía, pero no iba a compartirlos con su madre, ella le diría, como toda madre, que era la joven más bella que hubiera visto en su vida, ni tampoco iba a presentarle esas dudas sobre su anatomía a Fishlegs; él podría ser un gran amigo y la persona que sabía más sobre el tema pero no dejaba de ser un varón.

Heather era su mejor amiga. Y como Camicazi también sabía cosas sobre la chica, podía adivinar que algo "diferente" estaba ocurriendo aquel día.

Nunca se imaginó lo que Heather iba a proponerle. Ni mucho menos se imaginó aceptando tal locura, pero las circunstancias y el deseo nunca cumplido llevarían a la princesa por rumbos que nunca habría conocido de no ser por el matrimonio arreglado que hasta hace una horas le hubiera parecido irremediable.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LO TERMINÉ...**

 **Casi no lo logro pero me gusta todo este resultado... Me gusta cómo me va quedando también... YA QUIERO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO...**

 **Yo sé que ustedes también quieren lo mismo, no lo nieguen... Pues ya que espero sea un deseo comunitario me pondré a escribir desde este instante... Y es el instante en que termine de escribir la nota, no cuando lo publique... Por lo que espero haber avanzado un par de párrafos para entonces...**

 **Saben qué extrañé más... Responder sus reviews...**

 ****Zel-Ol:** a mí también me encantaban, fueron parte importante en mi infancia y aún lo son (si no lo fueran no existiría este fic)… Ya hice las correcciones que me sugeriste, gracias por el dato, no tenía mucha idea respecto a eso… Ya está ¡por fin!, espero te guste… Saluditos.

 ****Guest:** me alegra que te gustara, ya está aquí la continuación, espero que también te agrade… Saluditos.

 ****Gozihr Izaro:** pues sí es un estereotipo, pero yo de niña nunca me fijé en esas cosas, hasta que tuve consciencia de grande no lo hice, aunque sí, esta fue una de mis películas favoritas. Creo que sí fue mi favorita… Tú y tus halagos un día me pondrán como payasita, ya me sonrojé otra vez, me alegra que te gustara la descripción y espero que el de éste también te haya gustado… Ya me tardé mucho pero conseguí ganarle a la flojera y los cursos de verano y lo publiqué. La inspiración ha regresado a mí y me siento mejor que nunca… Espero que disfrutes tanto como yo de esta aventura… Saluditos.

 **Sin más espero que les haya gustado igual que me gustó escribirlo... Y ahora mi súper saludo de despedida...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde mi querido país, Perú, y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **25 de Febrero del 2016**


	3. III OPORTUNIDAD

**Llego algo tarde, lo siento...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princesa O Plebeya**

 **.**

 **III. OPORTUNIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amanecer rodeado de agua salada no era el problema, lo era el que estuviera prohibido de alzar el vuelo pues al estar cerca de la isla que visitaba debía ser más cuidadoso. Según lo que Johan le había comentado sobre el reino, ellos no creían del todo en la existencia de los dragones ni mucho menos que estas criaturas pudieran ser compañía de las personas cuyas costumbres indicaban la cacería como ritual de valor.

No podía enojarse porque creyeran eso, después de todo, Berk se había construido una fiera reputación con la valentía de los guerreros que daban sus vidas por proteger su hogar y su familia de tan caóticas criaturas.

Pero ahora era diferente y si los dirigentes de aquel poblado no entendían sus nuevas costumbres no habría habido motivo para su larga travesía.

Recordar la principal razón de su viaje ocasionaba que su rostro se contorsionara en una mueca, esa que normalmente aparecía cuando se enteraba, por medio de su ahora responsable primo, que los gemelos habían destruido los muelles o en su defecto que estaban demasiado tranquilos para ser verdad. Para su suerte, en este viaje, y gracias a unas cuantas amenazas, los gemelos Throston no harían ninguna de sus travesuras de Loki. Y es que, podían ser tontos e irresponsables pero si el precio era quedarse sin su querido dragón durante lo que ellos consideraban mucho tiempo, entonces podías tomar su punto vulnerable como ventaja.

Y eso era lo que había hecho. Claro que se sintió mal por aprovecharse así de sus amigos, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Retomando el vilo de sus pensamientos, se encontraba un tanto molesto. Esa ley que le prohibía tomar el lugar que le correspondía, por herencia de sangre, solo por no estar casado ni comprometido era tan ridícula que casi lo tentó la idea de pedirle a su madre abolir aquella norma. Sin embargo, Valka tampoco podía hacer mucho, lastimosamente en Berk no estaba bien visto que una mujer tomara el cargo que le correspondería, con mayor derecho, a un heredero varón.

Eso era algo que envidiaba del otro reino, según las muchas historias relatadas por Johan, estaba permitido que una mujer cercana al líder gobernase al perecer este, mientras no hubiera alguien más que reclamase el título. Algo que no había ocurrido debido a lo buena reina que había demostrado ser Bertha y que el único varón de la familia rechazó el título rotundamente.

No le agradaba que las costumbres de su pueblo no le hubieran permitido a Valka hacerse cargo del puesto al cual también tenía derecho, tanto como él, que era su hijo. Aunque no es como si la idea hubiera entusiasmado mucho a su madre, pero dado que a él no querían dejarlo asumir su puesto, tan solo por su estado civil, le pareció que Valka hubiera aceptado si él le decía que quería encontrar al amor verdadero para compartir su vida.

Y no casarse de la forma en que se le estaba exigiendo. Pues el Consejo, al enterarse de la situación, había decidido tomar medidas y darle a Hiccup Haddock un _ultimátum_ , que consistía básicamente en advertirle que, si no acataba la orden de encontrar una esposa, sería designado un nuevo jefe que no necesariamente fuera su pariente más cercano, puesto que Snotlout en su declaración proclamó que no aceptaría ningún puesto si este no era otorgado por su propio primo, por lo que aquella decisión haría que la dinastía Haddock se quedara fuera del camino.  
Imaginar a un completo extraño tomar el cargo que su padre había defendido para él, su hijo, hasta sus últimos días, lo llenó de un coraje tal que terminó por aceptar los términos del anciano líder del Consejo.

Y ahora se dirigía a una isla que no conocía más que por las historias de los libros que se dignó a leer y que trataban sobre la ubicación y tradiciones de las tribus habitantes de las islas que conformaban el archipiélago barbárico, para conocer a la hija de Bertha y tal vez firmar el acuerdo matrimonial con la princesa de Bog-Burglar.

Suspiró cansado, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo, quien tratando de animarlo le lamió la mano lentamente. El castaño al darse cuenta puso una mueca de asco, luego una cara de astucia y empezó a perseguir a su dragón por la cubierta del navío intentando llenarlo de baba como él lo había hecho.

Los ruidos que hacían llamaron la atención de los tripulantes a bordo del barco. Sin embargo solo dos de estos fueron vencidos por su curiosidad y fueron a investigar la fuente del bullicio.

Gobber chocó a medio camino con Snotlout, ambos luego de decirse todo con un par de miradas supieron que se dirigían al mismo punto. Llegando a la cubierta encontraron a jinete y dragón recostados, estómago arriba. El eco de unas risas aún brotaba del pecho del humano.

El par se acercó a donde los otros seguían con su diversión, cuando llegaron a su altura fue cuando Hiccup los divisó desde el suelo de madera.

\- Hola chicos- mencionó con las secuelas de las risas anteriores que ahora se mostraban como una sonrisa-, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Snotlout hizo el amago de ponerse a pensar y luego le respondió al castaño.

\- Veamos, un alboroto nos puso en alerta a todos adentro y para que no se alarmaran tanto, yo, como el valiente guerrero que soy, decidí venir a investigar la procedencia de tales sonidos bárbaros.

Ante esto Hiccup solo lanzó una sonrisa ladeada, y aún en el suelo, quiso enfrentarse a su primo en una batalla verbal, otra de las tantas que con él había tenido y en las que siempre salía victorioso.

\- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer después?

\- Destruir a la escandalosa criatura.

\- Yo pienso que querías suicidarte.

\- Para qué, tengo mucho porqué vivir.

\- Sí, y yo no perdí una pierna.

Snotlout, harto del juego de su primo, le dio una patada en las costillas, nada fuerte, solo para hacerlo rodar y que quedara con la nariz pegada al piso. Su dragón, lejos de ayudarlo, dejó caer su enorme cabeza en la espalda del joven vikingo, aplastándolo con total intención. El pobre muchacho casi se queda sin aire.

Así que con unas cuantas súplicas a su amigo, este lo consintió quitándose de encima de su jinete. Hasta que al fin, recuperando oxígeno, logró ponerse en pie.

Después de unos saludos de "buenos días" y más regaños por el escándalo antes causado, empezaron a conversar sobre temas triviales como los nuevos obstáculos para las carreras de dragones, las nuevas especies que Hiccup esperaba encontrar en su siguiente travesía a La Orilla del Dragón, claro si es que tenía tiempo con las nuevas responsabilidades que tendría como jefe. Y así el tema empezó a ramificarse llegando a la parte de la historia que disgustaba más a Hiccup. Sí, lo disgustaba tanto como saber que los gemelos harían de las suyas ni bien tocaran puerto.

\- ¡Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo como parece!- le dijo Snotlout luego de que su primo sacara a relucir, por enésima vez, su molestia por el asunto.

\- Solo lo dices porque no eres tú quien debe cumplir con esa norma solo por eso, cumplir.

Snotlout rodó los ojos, harto de que su primo solo se quejara de la vida mas no hiciera nada por solucionar sus problemas.

¿Pero qué era eso que nacía en su cerebro? ¿Qué era esa sensación de ser el mejor en unas cuantas frases?

¡Por Thor! Ya sabía lo que era. Había tenido una idea. Y nada mal si lo pensaba bien. Más le valía a su primo no desprestigiar su tan inmenso logro.

\- ¿Y por qué no haces algo para solucionarlo?- Lo tentó, empezando con aquella pregunta.

\- Algo como qué.- fue su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera presumir de su idea Gobber habló.

\- Tal vez sea buena idea que te fueras volando, y lo digo literalmente, ni bien toquemos puerto.

El castaño sopesó esa opción, claro que la había tenido, además de muchas otras, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que se vería como un cobarde huyendo de sus obligaciones. Y ya no quería sentir que defraudaba más a su padre.

\- No Gobber, no quiero verme como un heredero traidor, mi padre se retorcería de la ira en el Valhalla.

\- Sí, y Odin podría echarlo de ahí por armar tanto escándalo.

Se preguntó si habría fuerza en el archipiélago que hiciera a Estoico renunciar al lugar que se había ganado en la mesa de los reyes. Seguramente no, apostaba todo Berk a que eso nunca pasaría.

\- Eso hasta yo lo dudo- Snotlout se metió en la conversación esperando poder proponer su idea-, pero cambiando de tema...

\- Por favor Snotlout, si vas a hablar del matrimonio te ruego que te ahorres tus palabras.- le interrumpió Hiccup, intuyendo sobre lo que su primo quería hablar y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Pero el moreno no se iba a dar por vencido y menos ahora que estaba seguro de que lo que iba a proponer lo animaría más que volar con Toothlees.

Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Pero sí que lo animaría.

\- ¿Qué, me dirás que te asusta la idea de casarte con un hermosa princesa?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Si así fuera en realidad no te lo diría, pero de todas formas te responderé...- le dijo y el tono de voz que usó lo dejó un poco sorprendido- No me asusta el matrimonio, lo que no me gusta es que tengo que hacerlo por darle el gusto al Consejo.

Eso lo entendía, claro que sí, pero sabía que su primo no estaba viendo todas las opciones y eso se lo hizo saber Gobber en un comentario.

\- ¿Y no crees que, tal vez, pueda llegar a gustarte esta muchacha?- preguntó primero el mayor entre los tres- Creo que tu mente está yendo en una sola dirección, te has metido en la cabeza que la respuesta es _no_ sin considerar que podría llegar a ser _sí._

Gobber tenía toda la razón, Hiccup estaba empeñado en que aquello no sucedería por nada del mundo pero quién podría afirmar con total certeza que fuera cierto. No, no se podía y por ello él debía empezar a reconsiderar su negativa, por más mínima que fuera la posibilidad allí estaba y eso no podía cambiarse.

Snotlout ya estaba harto. Su primo iba a escucharlo y no habría fuerza que se lo impidiera, que le impidiera decir su primera idea propia y además muy buena. O eso creía.

\- ¡Escúchame idiota!- le gritó logrando llamar la atención de Hiccup- No todo está perdido.

La expresión en el rostro del castaño le hizo saber que no tenía idea de a qué se refería. Eso era bueno.

\- Aún hay algo que puedes hacer antes de casarte.

Esto sí que despertó su interés e Hiccup pronto se encontró preguntándole de qué hablaba y Snotlout feliz, tal vez demasiado feliz, le contó lo que en su cabeza se había ideado como un plan perfecto.

\- Tal vez será la primera ocasión en la que me hagas caso, Hiccup.

.

Dolor. Un dolor en el pecho. Inmediatamente se incorporó y una vez sentado en su cama comenzó a toser. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Se estaba quedando sin aire pero esa terrible molestia en su garganta no ayudaba a que dejará de toser. Podría ahogarse. Ella lloraría. No quería que llorara, no más, no por él.

Lentamente el ritmo fue cesando, no lo sufren te para dejarlo respirar con normalidad pero sí como para sentir que sus pulmones no se saldrían en una de esas exhalaciones fortuitas.

Alguien entró, pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse allá en la entrada, no supo quién inmediatamente. La muchacha que lo cuidaba ya se había retirado hace unos diez minutos y no volvería hasta el día siguiente por la mañana.

Tosió de nuevo. Otra vez la falta de oxígeno. Su tórax estaba casi paralelo con sus piernas por la inclinación instintiva que venía con la tos. Unas manos lo sujetaron suavemente por los hombros y lo recortaron hasta dejarlo en su posición inicial. Luego esas mismas manos comenzaron un lento masaje en su pecho, muy suave y reconfortante. Fue ahí, con ese gesto tan delicado, que supo que se trataba de Astrid.

Sus ojitos medio cerrados se lo confirmaron, era ella. No la esperaba hasta ya entrada la noche y por el tiempo que llevaba solo, tomando en cuenta la hora de salida de su cuidadora, podía deducir que eran alrededor de las seis, casi las siete. Normalmente ella llegaba a cuidarlo a la medianoche, cuando el sueño se esfumaba de su cuerpo por haber dormitado durante toda la mañana, y a veces era él quien se quedaba viéndola dormir, envidiado de vez en cuando su tranquilidad y su respiración acompasada.

\- Tranquilo, está bien, estoy aquí- susurraba intentando calmarlo-. Tranquilo.

Y su respiración empezó a controlarse otra vez, la tos paró al fin y las molestias en el pecho también menguaron. Astrid entonces comenzó a tararear una melodía, la misma que su madre le había enseñado, hermosa y suave. Delicada y especial. Como ella lo era. Una de sus manos paseaba por su cabello rubio acariciándolo con ternura, la otra seguía posada en su pecho para evitar que volvieran las molestias y la irritante tos. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien.

Sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormido. Aun así, Astrid no dejó lo que hacía, siguió tarareando, acariciando y masajeando. Varios minutos después se separó de él para arroparlo, cubriéndolo todo, hasta el cuello, pues si se enfriaba podían volver esas molestias. Se veía tan tierno así, dormido, calmado, en paz. Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó ahí, así, observándolo dormir.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo hizo con la intención y emoción de compartir con él la dicha que sentía al haber ganado la carrera de ese día. Como siempre, nadie logró ganarle, y obtuvo un muy buen monto de dinero. Eret en persona se lo dio, al finalizar el encuentro. Tuvo que pasar por la taberna de Alvin y dejarle una parte de sus ganancias para que la dejara en paz durante un buen tiempo, tal vez una semana, luego tomó rumbo a esa casa que alquiló desde que pudo trabajar. Él estaba ahí, seguramente la mujer que lo cuidaba ya se habría ido, lo sorprendería con su temprana llegada. Pero fue ella quien lo sintió, y no fue sorpresa, sintió angustia. Otra vez tenía ese ataque de tos.

Hizo todo lo que normalmente hacía cada vez que aquello ocurría, intentando calmarlo un poco. Al final, cuando todo pasó pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Lo adoraba, lo quería, tanto que la idea de perderlo era una tortura para su alma y su corazón, ese que ocultaba de todos menos de él.

Trajo un banquito para poder sentarse a velar su sueño, y ya que el asiento era de poca altura le permitía recostar su cabeza en la cama donde yacía él, así si se quedaba dormida no lo haría en el piso. Se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre volvió a acariciar su cabello. Sonrió al notar unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y recordó cuando de pequeña ella también las tuvo, cuando empezó a quejarse de que no le gustaban su madre le prometió que se quitarían con el pasar de los años y no mintió, ahora se notaban mínimamente, que ya no se veían desde la distancia, solo si te acercabas a su rostro a la luz del sol podrías apreciarlas.

Acarició sus mejillas con el pulgar, era tan lindo que a veces le daba envidia, las pecas en él se veían tan bien, hubiera deseado que a ella se le hubieran visto igual. Pero bueno, la genética debía favorecer a uno de los dos, aunque aún no se sabía nada sobre el tema.

Pensativa, se dijo que ahora debía emplear el dinero que le quedaba en comprar algunas medicinas, las que fueran más importantes o las menos costosas, aun no lo decidía, y el resto emplearlo en alimentos. Hace mucho que ninguno de los dos tenía una comida decente en su plato, y ni siquiera tenían platos por lo que normalmente comían de lo que Thenma, la cuidadora, amablemente les ofrecía. Esa mujer había sido su salvadora, no sabía cocinar muy bien y tenía miedo de que él empeorara si le servía alguno de sus platillos por lo que, sí, esa mujer había sido un ángel.

Pero el orgullo de Astrid le dijo que no podía permitir que Thenma hiciera todo gratis, así que le pidió que ella misma fijara un sueldo. Una vez hecho, estuvo más tranquila con su conciencia aunque seguía pensando que el monto que requerían sus servicios era muy bajo. Thenma ya le había dicho miles de veces que no era necesario que le retribuyera porque lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, así que lograron llegar a un acuerdo de que si Astrid no lograba ganar el dinero suficiente para todos sus gastos entonces empleara lo que a ella le correspondía de salario, la rubia aceptó con la condición de que al siguiente mes le pagaría su salario normal incluido el que debía.

También había sido ella quien le contó de las carreras clandestinas organizadas por Eret. Así que prácticamente le debía la vida.

El día había sido agotador, el cansancio empezaba a sentirse en su cuerpo y cerraba de a poco sus párpados. Dos minutos después ya se encontraba profundamente dormida al lado de Jake, su hermano.

.

.

.  
 **Me había olvidado de este fic durante un tiempo, pero ya lo traje, resurgió desde el fondo de mi subconsciente...**

 **Hiccup está por llegar a la isla, Snotlout tiene un plan (obra de Odin divino, XD), Astrid tiene un hermano... Me pregunto quién habrá pensado otra cosa al leer esa última parte, en lo personal yo habría pensado en Landon hasta leer la palabra _hermano_ con mis propios ojos...**

 **A Jake ya lo había mencionado en un capítulo de MGC (pobre fic, también está abandonado) y en el _Spin Off_ final de AVDM... Y bueno, Jake es una ternura en mi imaginación...**

 **Pueden creer que tenía casi todo el capítulo escrito pero no sabía cómo terminar la parte de Hiccup, Snotlout y Gobber... Es decir, escribí todo hasta el final pero no se me ocurría cómo finalizar esa parte... Justo hoy se me ocurrió...**

 **En lo personal me gustó escribir este capítulo...**

 **Ahora los reviews... Bueno... El review...**

 ****Sone Velvet:** aquí está, la seguí y no la dejaré para nada... Como ya dije yo soy súper fan (tengo más de treinta muñecas creo que eso es ser fan xD) no fue la primera que vi porque las vi en el orden en que salieron y esta no fue la primera así que seguramente fue la segunda (ya no me acuerdo bien)... Yo sigo siendo fan pero siempre y cuando vea las antiguas (las nuevas no me atrapan como las otras)... Bueno pues lo de la carrera nació y se quedó, luego escribiré y ahondaré más sobre eso... Aquí está, espero que te guste... Saluditos.

 **Bueno bueno bueno... Yo me voy al cine porque YOLO (no que va, me voy porque seguimos celebrando mis 15... YUPI¡)... Los quiero y gracias por la aceptación a esta historia...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **16 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
